terminatorfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Genisys (Film)
Terminator: GenisysFSK Freigabebescheinigung (englisch: Terminator Genisys) ist der fünfte Terminator-Film aus dem Jahr 2015. Es handelt sich bei dem Film um eine Mischung aus einem Reboot und einem Remake des ersten Terminators. Der Film setzt die Geschichte nicht chronologisch fort, sondern greift die Handlung des ersten Teiles der Filmreihe auf. Dieser Film sollte den ersten Teil einer neuen Trilogie darstellen. Handlung 2029 John Connor ist Anführer des Widerstands gegen die Maschinen. Nachdem der größte Teil der Menschheit nach dem Atomkrieg und durch Terminatoren von Skynet ausgelöscht wurde, versammelt sich jetzt nun der harte Kern der Menschen als kriegerische Einheit um dem Krieg ein Ende zu setzen und Skynet auszulöschen. John Connor hat während des Gegenschlags einen Angriff auf ein Gefangenenlager ausgeführt, von dem er vermutete, dass dort Skynet im Geheimen an neuer Technologie forscht. Die Colorado-Einheit ist letztlich erfolgreich und konnte den Skynet-Zentralkern zerstören, worauf alle Terminatoren ihre Funktion einstellen. Der Krieg scheint gewonnen. Als sie im Herzstück von der Anlage sind, wird klar, dass ein Terminator, der T-800 kurz zuvor entkommen konnte und in die Vergangenheit gereist ist, um John Connors Mutter Sarah Connor auszulöschen und somit auch den Schlag gegen die Terminatoren in der Zukunft zu verhindern. Anführer John sieht keine andere Chance, als einen seinen Männern selber in die Vergangenheit zu schicken und den Terminator aufzuhalten. Trotz vieler Freiwilliger schickt er einen seiner engsten vertrauten Kyle Reese in die Vergangenheit des Jahres 1984. In der letzten Sekunde sieht Kyle, dass ein Terminator – der T-5000 – John von hinten attakiert. 1984 Als Kyle in der Vergangenheit ankommt, trifft er jedoch auf eine ganz andere Situation, als erwartet: Schnell wird ihm klar, dass die Sarah Connor, nicht die verletzliche Frau ist, auf die er aufpassen muss, sondern vielmehr ist sie es, die ihm in den ersten Momenten das Leben rettet. Sarah rettet Kyle, welcher schon bei der Ankunft in den 80ern auf einen T-1000 stößt und vor ihm fliehen muss. Sie rettet ihn in einen Van, in welchem auch der T-800 sitzt. Überrascht versucht Kyle diesen zu eliminieren, doch wird schnell aufgeklärt, dass er sich Sarah angeschlossen hat und sie vor anderen Terminatoren beschützt, seit sie 9 Jahre alt ist. Damals tötete ein T-1000 ihre Eltern und ihr jetziger Verbündeter, den sie auch liebevoll Paps nennt, steht ihr seitdem bei. Sarah hat sich zu einer Spezialistin im Kampf entwickelt und wurde von dem Terminator gut an der Waffe trainiert. Sarah hatte Kyle bereits erwartet, verrät ihm aber nicht, dass sie und er Johns Eltern sind, weil es ihr schwer fällt, dieses intime Geheimnis Preis zu geben. Nun ist es an Sarah und Kyle, die Menscheit vor ihrer Auslöschung zu bewahren. Kyle hat immer wieder Erinnerungsfetzen vor Augen, in denen er Kindheitserinnerungen sieht, die er so nie erlebt hat. Paps merkt an, dass er durch die Zeitreise möglicherweise Informationen von einer seiner Versionen aus einer Parallelwelt erhalten haben könne. So weiß Kyle auch, dass hinter Skynet das Computersystem Genisys steht, welches als überragendes und innovatives Computersystem erdacht war, die Menschheit im Alltag zu bereichern und viele Bereiche des Lebens zu verknüpfen (Auto, Computer, Handy, Wohnhäuser etc.). Kyle kann Sarah davon überzeugen, mit ihr in das Jahr 2017 zu reisen und die Veröffentlichung von Genisys zu verhindern und somit auch die Auslöschung der Menschheit in der Zukunft zu verhindern. 2017 Im Jahr 2017 angekommen werden Sarah und Kyle erst einmal vom SFPD festgenommen und warten auf Paps welcher die beiden befreien soll. In der Gefängnisstation treffen sie dann auf der Flucht unerwartet auf den vermeintlichen John, welcher aus der Zukunft in das Jahr 2017 gereist ist. In diesem Moment erfährt auch Kyle, dass er der Vater von John ist/wird. Doch es stellt sich recht schnell heraus, dass John nicht mehr der alte Freiheitskämpfer ist, der er noch bei Kyles Abreise in die Vergangenheit war. Er wurde von der personifizierten Form von Skynet, dem T-5000 angegriffen, gerade als Kyle seine Reise zu Sarah antrat. Dieser hat in mit Nanomaterial infiziert. Er ist nun ein Hybrid aus Mensch und Maschine, der T-3000. In der Polizeistation führt die Untersuchung von Kyles Fingerabdrücken zu seinen Eltern und früheren, jüngeren Selbst. Sarah verhilft den Dreien in letzter Sekunde zur Flucht und brennt sich somit in das Gedächtnis des jungen Kyles ein, indem sie eine Linie auf seiner Handfläche zieht, eine Anweisung zur Flucht, mit welcher ihr verstorbener Vater als Kind beruhigt und geholfen hat zu überleben. Das Ziel des T-3000 ist es von nun an, die Vernichtung von Skynet zu verhindern. In mehreren Verfolgungsjagten und Kämpfen treffen Kyle und Sarah immer wieder auf John, schaffen es aber nicht, ihn zu vernichten. Der T-800'' '' baut eine magnetische Vorrichtung aus einem alten Lautsprecher, da Magnetismus ein Schwachpunkt des T-3000 ist und seine Struktur kurzzeitig deformieren und dadurch den Terminator aufhalten kann. Der Showdown findet im Cyberdyne Systems Komplex, Im Herzen des Genisys-Projektes statt, welches sich zu Skynet entwickeln soll. Sarah, Kyle und der T-800 dringen in das Gebäude ein, werden aber schnell vom T-3000 entdeckt und vefolgt. Sie bringen Sprengsätze im Gebäude an. Sie wollen den Upload von Genisys verhinder, welches später zu Skynet wird und damit die Auslöschung der Menschheit besiegelt. Der Upload wird in nur wenigen Minuten starten. Der T-800 hält verschafft John und Sarah zeit, indem er den T-3000 in ein Handgemenge verwickelt. Dabei benutzt er einen Lasercutter und letztlich seinem magnetischen Handschuh, mit dem er sich und den T-3000 in die Zeitmaschine schleift und Kyle anweist die Maschine zu starten. Darin gefangen führt die Aktivierung zu einer Explosion, worauf auch die Sprengladungen ausgelöst werden und der gesamte Komplex in sich zusammenstürtzt. Sarah und Kyle können in letzter Sekunde in einen Schutzraum mit Sicherheitsschott entkommen. Sarah trauert um ihren Ziehvater Paps zu dem sie eine innige Bindung aufgebaut hat. Als sich Beide in Sicherheit wöhnen, stoßen zwei Klingen durch die Tür und hebeln sie auf – Paps ist zurück. Es scheint, als ist sein Kopf bei der Explosion der Zeitmaschine in mimetische Polylegierung gefallen. Er hat also nicht nur überlebt, sondern ist zu einem T-1000 upgegraded worden. Sarah und Kyle gehen zusammen in eine gemeinsame Zukunft zusammen mit Paps. Am Ende sieht man noch, wie Kyle und Sarah zu Kyles jüngeren Ich fahren und ihm den Satz "Genisys ist Skynet" einprägen um die Erinnerungen zu schaffe, die es ihm ermöglicht haben, die Vernichtung der Menschheit durch das Computerprogramm zu verhindern. So schreibt er die Geschichte und den Anfang der Rettung. Nachdem die Credits durchgelaufen sind. Sieht man die Trümmer des Cyberdyne-Komplexes. Die Kamera fährt durch sie hindurch in das Innere. Dort sieht man eine große, rot-leuchtende Kugel (möglicherweise ein Skynet-Zentralkern). Kurz darauf flackert das Hologramm von Genisys auf. Charaktere Hauptdarsteller *Emilia Clarke als Sarah Connor *Arnold Schwarzenegger als Terminator T-800 *Jai Courtney als Kyle Reese *Jason Clarke als John Connor Nebendarsteller *Lee Byung-hun als T-1000 *J. K. Simmons als Detective O'Brien Terminatoren *T-800 *T-1000 *T-3000 *T-5000 *HK-Aerial *HK-Centurion Sarah-Connor Terminator-Genisys.jpg|Sarah Connor (Emilia Clarke)|link=Sarah Connor John-Connor-Genysis.jpg|John Connor|link=John Connor Kyle-Reese-Terminator-Genisys.jpg|Kyle Reese|link=Kyle Reese terminator-genisys-Terminator_Pops.jpg|Terminator T-800 Paps|link=Terminator (Film) Anspielungen auf vorherige Terminator-Filme *Sarah Connors Foto taucht wieder auf. *Als John die Zeitmaschine sieht spricht er von Schicksal. *Die Ansprache von John Connor an den Widerstand enthält Teile des Dialoges zwischen Kyle Reese und Sarah Connor aus dem Parkhaus aus Terminator. *Die Szenen mit den Punks und dem T-800 gleichen sich. *Nachdem Sarah den T-800 zerstörte, gibt Paps ein Daumen hoch Zeichen. *John Connor lehrt Kyle Reese vor seiner Zeitreise die berühmte Nachricht an seine Mutter *Die Szenen von Kyle Reese in der Gasse gleichen sich. *Es wird mehrfach parodiert, dass Kyle Reese sich erstmal eine Hose klauen musste, dies musste er auch in Terminator. *Als Kyle im Jahre 1983 ankommt, flüchtet er sich in den selben Kleidergeschäft. *Im Kleidergeschäft zieht er Nike Vandals an, ein Product Placement. Nike hatte extra für den Film ein neues Paar hergestellt, da diese Schuhe nicht mehr produziert werden. *Der T-1000 verwandelt seine Arme, wie in Klingen. *Als Sarah mit dem Lieferwagen ins Gebäude kracht spricht sie die berühmten Zeilen "Komm mit mir, wenn du leben willst." zu Kyle Reese. *Der Lieferwagen, mit dem Sarah in das Kaufhaus kracht erinnert an den SWAT-Wagen aus Terminator 2, mit dem der T-800 in das Cyberdyne-Gebäude gekracht ist. *Eine Gewehrgranate sprengt das menschliche Gewebe von einen T-800. *Dem T-800 wurde von Sarah beigebracht keine Menschen zu töten, wie von John in Terminator 2. *Als Paps die junge Sarah rettet hat er ein ähnliches Outfit an, wie der T-800 aus ''Terminator'', als er die Polizeistation überfällt. *Sarah möchte von Kyle wissen, wie es ist durch die Zeit zu reisen. *Als Sarah und Kyle 2017 ankommen, befinden sie sich auf einer Autobahn, genau wie Sarah, John und Cameron aus der Serie Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. *Das Pepsi Product Placement ist zurück. *Als John an den Computertomographen gedrückt wird, sieht man ihn in der letzten Szene weinent. Dies erinnert an den jungen John am Ende von ''Terminator 2''. *Der T-800 sagt "Ich komme wieder." zu Sarah, bevor er sich aus dem Helikopter stürzt. *Es gibt einen ähnlichen Motorradstunt. *Der T-800 mustert an einer Stelle seine freiliegende Endoskelett-Hand. *Während einer Unterhaltung zwischen Kyle und dem T-800 im Auto, setzt die Maschine wieder ihr merkwürdiges Lächeln auf. *Der T-1000 zwängt sich durch ein Loch in einer Scheibe. *Daniel und sein Vater Miles Dyson haben einen PR-Auftritt zusammen. *Als Sarah das Kasettenradio einschaltet hört sie Rockmusik, genau wie John Connor in Terminator 2, als er mit seinem Kumpel auf einem Motorad zu You Could Be Mine von Guns N' Roses vor seinen Pflegeeltern türmt. Im Orginal-Skript sollte John eigentlich I Wanna Be Sedated von den ''Ramones'' hören. Statt dessen hört das jetzt Sarah in Terminator: Genisys. John Connor in Terminator: Die Erlösung ''hört ''Guns N' Roses ''bevor er in die Schlacht zieht. Die Szene erinnert außerdem an Ginger Ventura, welche ebenfalls zu laute Musik auf Kopfhörern spielte. *Der T-3000 kommt aus den Flammen, genau wie der T-1000 aus Terminator 2. *Der Bus auf der Brücke schaukelt sich genauso auf, wie der Kran, den die T-X aus ''Terminator 3'' steuert. *Der T-800 sagt "Raus hier!" (englisch: "Get out!"), als er mit dem Gesicht zuerst in einen Pkw crasht. *Es gibt, erneut eine Helikopter-Szene. *Der T-800 verliert einen Arm. *Die Musik von Hans Zimmer erinnert vor allem im ersten Drittel des Films verstärkt an sehr einprägsame Titel des ersten Filmes; so hört man immer wieder Sequenzen aus dem 80er Jahre Terminator Theme. *Der Schicksalsbegriff wird wieder aufgegriffen. Siehe auch: "Wir alle sind unseres eigenen Schicksals Schmied.". *Der junge Kyle Reese arbeitet an seinem Motorad wie der junge John Connor. *Der Filmtitel hat einen Bibelbezug, wie auch schon ''Terminator 2 – Tag der Abrechnung'' (englisch: Judgement Day) und Terminator: Die Erlösung (englisch Salvation). Salvation wurde interessanterweise auch unter dem Codenamen Project Angel geführt. Terminator Genisys.jpg Terminator-Genisys_superbowl-online-art_01.jpeg Hintergrund Nach der Weltpremiere des Films im Marine Corps Base Camp Pendleton am 14. Juni 2015 fand die Premiere des Films für Europa am 21. Juni 2015 im Berliner Sony Center statt; der Hauptdarsteller Arnold Schwarzenegger war jeweils anwesend. In Mexiko, Kolumbien, Peru, Singapur und in einigen skandinavischen Ländern wurde der Film bereits ab dem 25. und 26. Juni 2015 gezeigt. Zwei Wochen nach dem Kinostart in Nordamerika hatte Terminator: Genisys die Produktionskosten in Höhe von 155 Mio. US-Dollar eingespielt. Terminator: Genisys wurde als erster Film der Terminator-Reihe mit der FSK-12-Freigabe versehen und damit mit der niedrigsten Altersfreigabe im bisherigen Terminator-Franchise. Erstmals wird Skynet in der Filmreihe als Hologramm dargestellt. Skynet wurde je nach Alter von Ian Etheridge, Nolan Gross, Seth Meriwether und Matt Smith verkörpert. Der fünfte Teil der Terminator-Filmreihe soll dem Franchise wieder zu altem Ruhm verhelfen, denn Terminator: Genisys ist vom Filmstudio Paramount als Auftakt einer neuen Trilogie geplant, deren zweiter Teil ab dem 19. Mai 2017 zu sehen sein und am 29. Juni 2018 durch die Premiere des dritten Sequels seinen Abschluss finden soll. Es liegt daher nahe, dass beide Teile an einem Stück gedreht werden. Terminator: Genisys entwickelte sich zu einem Bubble Movie, einem Film, dessen Erträge laut The Hollywood Reporter einerseits nicht ausreichen, zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt über eine Fortsetzung zu entscheiden, die die Produzenten andererseits nicht aufgeben können, weil die in der Zukunft liegenden Teile der Einspielergebnisse des Prequels nicht absehbar sind. Der Film hatte ein moderates Einspielergebnis von rund 278 Millionen Dollar vier Wochen nach dem Kinostart, wodurch Paramount die Sequels und eine ebenfalls geplante TV-Serie infrage stellte. Allerdings mussten die Studios für eine endgültige Entscheidung noch die Einspielergebnisse in China, dem mittlerweile zweitstärksten Kinomarkt der Welt, abwarten, wo der Film am 23. August 2015 in die Kinos kam. Durch den unerwarteten Erfolg nach dem Kinostart in China rückte eine Fortsetzung des Films wieder in greifbare Nähe, doch im Oktober 2015 wurde bekannt, dass die Pläne für eine neue Terminator-Trilogie für unbestimmte Zeit auf Eis gelegt wurden. Promotion Trivia *Betrachtet man den Titel des Filmes genauer, so greift er auf der einen Seite den Namen des Programmes Genisys auf, welches später als Skynet einen Krieg mit der Menscheit führt. Auf der anderen Seite kann es zu dem eine Anspielung an die Schöpfungsgeschichte der Bibel (Genisis) sein. Somit wird auch im Titel der Bogen an die Anfänge der Terminator-Reihe geschlagen. Zudem Passt der Titel insofern, als dass der Film den ersten Teil einer Trilogie darstellen sollte. Genisys ist ausserdem die "APP" eines neuen Computersystems aus dem sich später Skynet entwickelt. *Der Film ist der erste nach 12 Jahren, in dem Arnold Schwarzenegger wieder einen Terminator spielt *Der T-800 sagt 2x die Zeilen "Ich bin alt, aber nicht veraltet.". Hierbei kann es sich um eine Anspielung an den selber gealterten Schauspieler Schwarzenegger handeln und auch auf das Alter des Franchises anspielen. *Das menschliche Gewebe des T-800 altert. Das wird in dem Film dadurch erklärt, dass nicht der Terminator selber, sondern vielmehr die Haut und Fleischschicht auf dem Endoskelett altert. Im Film ist der Terminator im Laufe der Geschichte immer kampfgeschädigter; diese Verletzungen werden in eher ironischen Situationen wie Altersgebrechen (Knieschmerzen, zittrige Hände) dargestellt. *Dies ist der erste Terminator-Film, welcher in einer neuen Zeitlinie spielt. Vor dem Film wurde dieses Konzept allerdings schon von zahlreichen Comics, Romanen und der TV-Serie ''Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles'' besucht. *Am Ende regeneriert der T-800 zu einem T-1000. *Der Film zeigt, dass ein T-1000 in der Lage ist mit seiner mimetischen Polylegierung Teile der Elektronik eines T-800 zu reparieren. *Dies ist der erste Teminator-Kino-Film in dem es eine Zeitreise in die Zukunft gibt. *Die Szene als der T-800 verhört wird, seine Ketten zerstört und durch das Fenster in das Verhörzimmer schaut taucht so ähnlich auch im Superman-Film Man of Steel auf.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4CFrwHXYotI Man of Steel] Film 2013 *Es gab das Gerücht Robert Patrick hätte einen Cameo-Auftritt. Er säße in einem Warteraum im Krankenhaus und telefoniert gerade, als der T-800 mit John Connor durch die Wand bricht. Besagte Person gibt es, doch ist es nicht Robert Patrick. Dies wurde von Patrick persönlich auf Twitter bestätigt.TerminatorFans: "@'robertpatrickT2' can you confirm/deny if you appear as a cameo/role in @'Terminator' Genisys for @'TerminatorFans'?" https://twitter.com/terminatorfans/status/592167611028393984 Link robertpatrickT2: "I confirm that I am not in the new movie. But I am in @'ScorpionCBS" https://twitter.com/robertpatrickT2/status/592197393271128065 Link' *Als Sarah, Kyle und der T-800 vor dem T-1000 fliehen crashen sie in einen DeLorean, was eine Homage an Zurück in die Zukunft ist, wo es sich auch thematisch um Zeitreisen geht. *Als John Connor in das Magnetfeld des Computertomographen gerät und sich auf Kyle Reese zubewegt, bilden sich hinter ihm im Magnetfeld Abbilder, welche an die menschliche Evolution vom Affen zum Homo sapien erinnern. Literatur * ''Terminator Genisys: Resetting The Future'' Ein offizielles Making-Of-Buch zum Film. Brettspiele * Terminator Genisys: The Miniatures Game Videos 450px|center Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Film Kategorie:Filmtitel